Present embodiments are related to systems and methods for providing a roof guide. More particularly, the present embodiments are related to systems and methods for determining a type of roof and a type of damage.
A user may be inspecting a roof and may want to know the type of roof. In some instances the user may want to know the type of damage to a roof. Potential damage to a roof may be a result of several factors, including an event-related, a man-made factor, an installation defect, and a product-related factor. It is therefore desirable to have a roof guide that includes a database of reference images related to a type of roof, and/or a type of damage.
A roof guide may enable a user to identify the type of roof and/or the type of damage by comparing it to data available from the roof guide. For example, the user may capture an image of a damaged portion of a roof, compare the captured image to an image retrieved from the roof-related repository, and identify a type of roof and/or a type of damage based on the comparison. In some implementations the user may share the type of the roof and/or the type of the damage with one or more users via an electronic communication system, such as an electronic mail system, a text messaging system, and so forth.